Sentenced for Life Zum Leben verurteilt
by Kiwi-Power
Summary: Lorelai verlässt ihre Familie anch dem Tod von Christopher, 3 Jahre später kehrt sie zurück. Was ist in diesen Jahren geschehen? In ihrem Leben sowie in den Leben ihrer damaligen Freunde? Wieso hat sie niemals angerufen?
1. Prolog

Da stand ich nun, mitten auf der Straße, und wartete darauf, dass ein Auto kam und mich überfuhr. Doch es kam nicht. Kein Auto weit und breit, welches mir das Leben nehmen könnte. Es kam einfach kein Auto , keines das mich genauso fertig machen konnte wie den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Dieser Mensch hatte mich immer zum Lächeln gebracht. Immer. Leise fing es an zu regnen. Ich spürte es nicht. Ich war zu vertieft in meinen Gedanken. Still flossen die Tränen über mein Gesicht. Nach langen weiteren Stunden des Wartens ging ich durchnässt nach Hause. Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht sagen, wie ich nach Hause gelangte, ich weiß nur, dass ich mich von den durchnässten Kleidungsstücken befreite, den Wecker abstellte und mich ins Bett legte. Doch was ich mir noch gemerkt habe, ist, dass ich damals nicht einschlafen konnte, immer wieder wachte ich auf, mein Herz raste dann und ich wollte nur noch schreien.

Tag für Tag erwachte ich. Leider. Statt meinem üblichen leichten Lächeln prangte ein trauriger Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht. Dunkle Ringe machten sich unter meinen Augen breit. Mein Lächeln hatte ich verloren. Vor zirka einem Monat, so genau wusste ich es nicht mehr, denn mein Tagesablauf war nicht mehr der selbe. Er war neu. Ich wachte irgendwann auf, rollte mich zur Seite und versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, während ich darauf wartete, in ein paar Minuten wieder aufzuwachen. Ich aß fast nichts und trank auch wenig. Doch darum geht es jetzt nicht. Es geht um den Tag, der lange zurücklag, und mir doch jeden Tag wie der Tag zuvor vorkam.  
Der Tag den ich nie vergessen werde. An diesem Tag verlor ich einen der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Es war nur ein Augenblick. Wenige Sekunden, doch sie änderten alles. Während mir diese Sekunden wie Stunden vorkamen, erkannte ich wie sehr ich diesen Menschen brauchte. Obwohl wir uns gestritten hatten. Ich brauchte ihn doch!  
Seltsam, dass mir das erst bewusst wurde, als er schon auf der Straße lag. Seltsam, dass ich durch die Straßen wanderte, alle mich ansahen als ob ich jeden Moment zusammen brechen würde. Alles war plötzlich fremd. Als ob ich noch nie hier gewesen wäre. Alles um mich herum kam mir grau vor.  
Sie alle wollten mich nicht ansprechen. Aus Angst? Dachten sie, ich würde herumschreien? Dachten sie, ich würde tatsächlich zusammenbrechen? So war ich doch gar nicht, und so hatten sie mich auch nie kennen gelernt. Und trotzdem, sie wollten nicht mit mir reden, es kam mir so vor, als wollten sie mich alle verlassen, mich meinem Schicksal überlassen.  
Aber anstatt zu tun, was die anderen glaubten, hielt ich mich an meinen Erinnerungen fest, obgleich ich dadurch in meiner eigenen Welt versank. Ich glaubte, dass er mit entgegenkommen würde, wie immer, wenn er Frühstück holte. Aber er kam nicht. Wie jeden Morgen. Nichts war wie früher, und alles war gleich. Nichts und Niemanden kannte ich, doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Nichts, außer ich. Hier könnte ich niemals wieder glücklich werden, glaubte ich zu begreifen, und so schlenderte ich einsam zu meinem Haus, packte meine Sachen und verschwand, kehrte der Stadt den Rücken zu, ließ die Leute Leute sein und hoffte, dass mein Schmerz und meine Trauer, ja, ich hoffte tatsächlich, dass beides zurückbleiben würde.

Und ich wurde glücklich. In einer anderen Stadt. Bei anderen Leuten. Glaubte, Hoffte, Dachte ich.


	2. Kapitel 1

Jahre vergingen ehe ich eine Nachricht aus meinem früheren Leben erhielt. Nicht, dass ich darauf gewartet hätte, doch ich freute mich, zumindest ein wenig. Es war ein Brief, einer von dem man erst wusste um was es ging, wenn man ihn aufmachte. Und genau das tat ich auch. Mit zitternden Fingern fischte ich eine Karte aus dem Umschlag und betrachtete diese.  
Es war eine Karte die vieles veränderte. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, hat sie vielleicht zu viel verändert. Die Karte war eine Einladung. Zu einer Todesfeier. Nach vielen Auseinandersetzungen in mir, öffnete ich die Karte. Als ich den Namen sah ,erstarrte ich. Der Name lautete Richard Gilmore. Nicht das ich ihm jemals nahe gestanden war, aber er war mein Dad. Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Ich musste mich verabschieden. Dann entdeckte ich einen kleinen Zettel, der wohl noch zusätzlich in das Kuvert gelegt worden war. Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm ich ihn heraus, faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen.

„Liebe Lorelai,  
Ich habe lange gebraucht bis ich mir sicher war, dass ich dir schreiben möchte. Du bist erneut einfach verschwunden. Der Tod von Chris hat uns alle mitgenommen, aber einfach zu verschwinden? Das ist eigentlich nicht deine Art, du rennst nicht vor Problemen weg. Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich, denn es war nicht leicht heraus zufinden, wo du jetzt wohnst. Ich bitte dich inständig nach Hause zu kommen. Rory vermisst dich. Ich vermisse dich. Und dein Vater möchte dich bestimmt nicht bei seiner Abschiedfeier vermissen. Bitte komm. Nicht mir zuliebe, aber Rory zuliebe. Ich bitte dich.  
Emily."

Einige Buchstaben waren schwer zu entziffern, da der Brief mit Tinte geschrieben worden war und Mom eindeutig geweint hatte, als sie ihn verfasste. Und zu ihren Tränen, die schon längst getrocknet waren, gesellten sich nun meine. Und der Brief wurde unlesbar. Doch es störte mich wenig, ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst und musste den Brief nicht noch einmal lesen. Rory zuliebe. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Soweit dass ich meine Tochter im Stich ließ? Ich war eine schlechte Mutter. Doch das könnte ich jetzt vielleicht wieder ändern. War es nicht seltsam? Ich hatte meinen Leben aufgegeben für einen Neuanfang, und jetzt, wo er mir endlich gelungen war, warf ich dieses Leben hin und verschwand. Kehrte zurück. Ließ meine neuen Freunde, mein neues Leben, meinen neuen Partner zurück.

Ich packte meine Sachen ein und schrieb eine Nachricht auf ein Post-It. Dann seufzte ich, Tränen flossen mir die Wangen hinab. Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm meine Koffer und ging durch die Tür. Die Koffer räumte ich in den Kofferraum, dann schritt ich noch mal zurück, sperrte zu und legte den Hausschlüssel unter die Fußmatte. Er würde erst in zwei Tagen wiederkommen. Aber bis dahin würde ich schon in Stars Hollow sein.

Ich stieg in mein Auto, sah mich noch einmal um, auch wenn ich kaum etwas sah. Dann startete ich den Motor und fuhr los. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Straßen beleuchteten kam ich in der Stadt an. Ich wurde langsamer, doch nicht weil ich andere nicht wecken wollte, sie würden mich ohnehin kaum erkennen. Nein, es passierte einfach so. Ich sah mich um und alles wirkte eintönig auf mich. Hätte gestern nicht ein Fest stattfinden sollen? Wo waren die Überreste davon? Bald kam ich bei meinem Haus an. Ich fing wieder an zu weinen, meine Beine trugen mich von selbst zur Haustür. Ich schluckte, holte den Schlüssel aus der Schildkröte hervor und trat ein. Hörbar atmete ich aus, sah mich um. Es sah anders aus, und doch so gleich. Ein Rascheln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich um und starrte in die blauen Augen einer jungen, attraktiven Frau.  
Ich erkannte sie sofort, doch sie sah mich nur eisern an. Dann lief sie die letzten paar Meter auf mich zu, umarmte mich so stürmisch dass wir beide auf die Couch fielen. Sie lachte leise. Es war ein schönes Lachen.


End file.
